Fluttershy
|race = Pegasus pony |sex = Mare |faction = Ministry of Peace, Director |statusintro = Presumed deceased |statuscurrent = |eyes = Teal |mane = Pale pink |coat = Pale yellow |cutie mark = Three Butterflies }} Fluttershy was a pegasus mare and a major pre-war character in Fallout: Equestria. She was first mentioned in Chapter 7, first seen through a memory orb in Chapter 13, and . She was the former director of the Ministry of Peace, and in her young adulthood was the bearer of the Element of Kindness. History During the War Fluttershy was the leader of the Ministry of Peace during the war, and was responsible for authorizing and heading the development of the megaspell. Fluttershy's megaspells were originally designed to be used as mass healing spells that were detonated over battlefields. When the healing megaspell was first used at the Battle of Shattered Hoof Ridge it revived both ponies and zebras indiscriminately, causing the battle to be fought again. After this, Fluttershy's goal was to end the Great War by giving megaspells to both sides, therefore creating a stalemate. Unbeknownst to her, the zebras reverse engineered her megaspells and used the technology to create the Balefire Bombs. Her plan backfired horrifically and nearly led to the destruction of ponykind. Post-War Fluttershy and Angel Bunny were in Canterlot when the Pink Cloud was released. As her final act of generosity and love, Rarity managed to teleport them into the Everfree Forest, sparing them the horrors of becoming Canterlot ghouls. Unfortunately for Fluttershy, she encountered a hill covered in killing joke which transformed her into a full-grown weeping willow. Angel Bunny stood guard over Fluttershy in this state until he was turned to stone by a cockatrice. Present Day Littlepip and her team discovered Fluttershy's grove in the Everfree Forest while being attacked by the vines of the killing joke. The group planned to free her from her prison by using a variation of the remedy for poison joke, but could not begin making the brew until Xenith came out of her coma. Around two weeks after the Day of Sunshine and Rainbows, Xenith finished the remedial brew. On DJ-PON3's radio show, Velvet Remedy announced her plans to return to the Everfree Forest and restore Fluttershy. DJ-PON3 (Homage) voiced her concerns that Fluttershy might die of old age the moment she's restored. Velvet responded by saying that they have to try, and before applying the potion she would play a recording to Fluttershy of various individuals of Equestria (including Littlepip and Celestia) stating that they forgive Fluttershy. If the potion failed, or if Fluttershy died of old age after getting transformed back, the recording would be repeated every week at Fluttershy's gravestone at sunrise. The cure turned out to be a success, and Fluttershy was restored to her natural form. However, the years of isolation had taken their toll and Fluttershy was mentally broken. With the help of Velvet Remedy and her friends, as well as the magic from the Statuettes, Fluttershy eventually recovered. Ten years later, Fluttershy became the an advisor to the Followers of the Apocalypse, taking solace in helping rebuild Equestria. Appearances in side stories Notes *Fluttershy being turned into a tree is a popular joke within the fandom that began when she said that she would like to be a tree in the episode "Over a Barrel." *Fluttershy's fate of turning into a tree in the last remaining forest of the wasteland may also be a reference to Harold, an FEV mutant who slowly turned into a tree over the course of the Fallout series. Category:Fallout: Equestria Pre-War Characters Category:Characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Fallout: Equestria Minor Characters Category:Ministries Category:Followers of the Apocalypse